


Have you ever seen the rain?

by Mic_key



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, In Love, M/M, Rain, Short, romantic, wonder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key
Summary: Йен думал, что их ночь испорчена, но Микки считает по-другому.





	Have you ever seen the rain?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have You Ever Seen The Rain?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191291) by [sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark). 



> Мой 2 перевод. Просьба указывать на недочёты.

Они покинули ресторан, Йен рассматривал погоду снаружи почти всю ночь. "Не могу поверить, что это грёбанный дождь.. - Йен продолжил. - Я распланировал все это дерьмо. Дождя не должно было быть всю эту неделю."

Микки пожал плечами и засмеялся :" Ты серьёзно думал, что можешь контролировать погоду, мужик. - он усмехнулся рыжему, - Хотя стыдно. Я мог бы, вероятно, найти себе Х-человека, который смог бы это делать, если я посмотрю вниз по Мичиган Авеню."

"Хаха." - вздохнул Йен.  
"Это не так плохо. Посмотри на неё, она там, наслаждаясь этим." - сказал Микки, указывая на прохожую с зонтом и в сапогах. Она была подготовлена, в отличии от Йена. 

"Она выглядит, как будто бежит домой, Микки."

"Нет, не похоже, она просто гуляет. - Микки сказал это, затем посмотрел как девушка стала наращивать темп, всё быстрее и быстрее. - Ох...нет, подожди, да, сейчас она бежит."

"Отстой."

"Не-а. - Микки глянул на Йена, потом на улицу, они ещё не открыли дверь, чтобы уйти. - Это действительно хорошо." Микки открыл дверь и вышел.

Йен смущённо просмотрел на него, но пошёл за ним. Они стояли под крышей, всё ещё защищённые от дождя.

"Мик, пошли. Давай подождём внутри, ты промокнешь.  
"Посмотри на это, - сказал Микки, - видишь, как городские фонари отражаются в воде и дерьме?"

"А-ага, вижу"

"Тебе не кажется, что это... знаешь? Красиво? Я думаю."

Йен посмотрел на дождь и огни, освещающие темноту ночи. Он перевёл взгляд обратно на Микки.  
"Да, это красиво. Действительно красиво." Йен глянул на Микки, его тёмные волосы, подчёркивающие его бледную кожу, его голубые глаза, сверкающие как алмазы, когда он смотрит на картину перед собой.

Это красиво, как будто сказали, что твой любимый проживет долгую счастливую жизнь после не столь короткого страха о здоровье в прошлом году и позапрошлых. Красиво, словно быть с одним, кого ты любил раньше и знаешь, что это будет вечно. Красиво, как сейчас, смотря на него после праздничного ужина, и как он может найти новое чудо в старых вещах. 

"Идём," - сказал Микки, беря Йена за руку, когда они вышли под проливной дождь.


End file.
